Christmas in Halliwell Manor 2013
by Kalianna Loralei
Summary: It's Christmas again, and this time the evil forces don't want Christmas for the Charmed ones to be a happy one. Will they get to have a peaceful Christmas or are things going to end up as battles for the peace again? Oh and Merry Christmas :)
1. Snowmen Surprise

**AN: So unlike my halloween oneshot, this isn't a oneshot and will be continuing. I will try and post each day between now and Christmas. Hope you all enjoy and Merry Christmas guys xx**

* * *

**Christmas in Halliwell Manor 2013 **

Chapter 1 – Snowman Surprise

It was a week before Christmas and Piper had everything under control. Leo would be picking up the turkey on Christmas Eve, all the presents were wrapped and the house was completely decorated. Yesterday, Leo, with the aid of Victor, had brought in the tree, complete with a light dusting of snow from the sudden cold weather outside. Mellie, Chris and Wyatt had really enjoyed decorating the tree, covering it in tinsel, baubles and fairy lights. Of course there had been the usual arguments and bickering from the three of them, but with a few reminders about Santa and presents, Piper had been able to keep them in line. During the decoration, Piper had been able to get many great photos, her favourite being Chris tangled up in the lights, sat on a sprawled Wyatt, with Mellie placing a star on Chris's head. Piper smiled at the memory. Christmas this year seemed to be going well, much better than the last couple of years. For some reason, the demons never seemed to get the memo that Christmas was a time of peace.

Chris and Wyatt ran around Piper, Wyatt teasing his younger brother with a toy but Piper barely noticed. She was thinking about tomorrow where all her family, her growing family would be together, apart from Jenna. Even without Jenna, things would be crowded enough. Prue and Andy were bringing the boys, Phoebe and Cole had Pansy, Peony and Poppy, and Paige and Henry were bringing the twins and a 7 month old Henry Junior. The Manor was going to be full. Piper smiled, wondering what her youngest daughter was doing for Christmas. A few more years, and Piper would have her as a baby, that is if it would be safe enough for her to stay. Piper didn't know when Jenna would be born; Mellie had yet to ask why she didn't have a sister. Piper still wasn't sure why Jenna couldn't stay with them. She was her daughter after all, and she'd proven in the past that she could protect her family, so what was so different with Jenna? Granted she was supposed to be this really powerful witch and wouldn't have any powers of her own for at least a decade, but what made England so different? Piper shook her head. Those kind of questions could puzzle her for hours, but right now she had the rest of her family to take care of, and she would see Jenna soon enough.

Piper opened a draw in the side cabinet and leafed through the pile of messages. Every couple of weeks she received a letter from Jenna, or rather the future Jenna, telling her all that she'd been up to. She'd even sent pictures of her wedding, which included the future Piper which was a little weird. Ever since the whole future changing, Piper dying three years ago, Piper had wanted to get in touch with Jenna, especially as she wouldn't get to spend so much time with her when she was younger. Despite the consequences, she'd invited Jenna and Reuben for Christmas dinner, and they'd accepted much to Piper's surprise. She was a little unsure why they wouldn't want to spend their first Christmas together as a married couple being just the two of them. It was almost as though they didn't want to be alone. As Leo had said when they accepted the invitation, they were probably just used to having people around, and besides, Christmas was a time for family.

Piper wandered into the kitchen and checked her cookies that were in the oven. They were still a little gooey when Piper prodded them; just a couple of minutes more were needed. Fortunately they weren't burnt, unlike the last batch. Piper glanced over at the sink which held slightly submerged trays of burnt cookies. Piper shook her head. She'd clean that up later. She was just wondering where the children were when a crash came from upstairs, causing her to look up. "Wyatt, Chris, what are you doing up there?" She didn't think Mellie would have caused it. Jenna had been right; she was quieter. There was no reply, just the sounds of a struggle going on upstairs and furniture being moved around. Piper moved out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, forgetting about the cookies in the oven. "Boys, what's going on?" she asked in her best mother voice, her eyebrows raised.  
Upstairs, a door was flung open, the sound of the bang hitting the wall echoing through the house as Chris ran down the stairs, nearly falling over his feet because he was moving so fast.  
"Chris!" cried Piper, catching her son before he hit the floor. "What's happening?"  
Chris looked upstairs, his face a little red and scared. "Well you know Jenna brought me back that snowflake encased in glass slides from some different world she'd been to?"  
Piper nodded, her hands moving over Chris's body, checking that he was alright and hadn't been injured from the fall. Chris shoved Piper's hands away, annoyed at the mothering. "Mom, will you just… Mom, stop. I'm fine but we need… Mom, the snowflake, it grew."  
Piper let go of Chris. "It grew? Into what? Chris, what's going on?"  
"Snowmen, evil snowmen. They're brutal and vicious and…" Chris looked at Piper. "We thought it was just one. We'd trapped it in a crystal cage but then it multiplied and burst out. We didn't think it would do that, but then we had no idea what we were up against, I bet Jenna didn't either."~"Chris!" Piper looked at her youngest son, worried about how scared he was. "How many are there?"  
"6, 7 maybe 8, I don't know. Wyatt was trying to handle it, didn't want Mellie or me getting hurt."  
Piper looked upstairs, now worried about her other children too. "You left your brother to deal with them by himself? You left your little sister up there?"  
"She ran and hid, I don't know where. I was too busy trying to stop them from killing me." Chris looked at Piper, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Mom, don't be mad."  
Piper sighed. "It's alright Chris, it's alright. Stay here. I don't want you getting hurt. If your father comes back, don't let him upstairs." Piper started heading upstairs and Chris began to follow. Piper turned around and stopped. "Chris, stay downstairs, please. I'll get your brother and sister down safely, just please, stay here. Call your Aunt Paige, just stay downstairs!"

Piper ran up the rest of the stairs, glancing back over her shoulder to see if Chris was listening to her now. When she reached the landing she looked around, trying to see where the snowmen and Wyatt were. As she took a step forwards, Mellie charged past her, armed with a hairdryer. Piper ran after her, amazed at the resourcefulness of her daughter. They stopped in the doorway of the boys room, which Piper figured made sense. She watched Mellie aim the hairdryer at the nearest of the 8 knee-high snowmen that were surrounding Wyatt. When nothing happened, Piper hit back a smile and plugged the hairdryer in. "Now try." Mellie turned it on full blast, smiling a little. Unfortunately the snowmen didn't seem that bothered by the blast of hot air, not even melting at all. They turned the evil grins towards Mellie, and began moving towards her, away from a cowering Wyatt. Piper pushed Mellie behind her, causing her to drop the hairdryer as she moved further behind her mum.  
"Wyatt, quick," called Piper, holding out one hand to him which he took, before running behind her. With the other, she waved it frantically, trying to freeze the snowmen and stop their advance. The snowmen kept moving forward, unaffected by Piper's powers. Even blowing them up didn't seem to work. Piper stood protectively in front of her children, now outside on the landing, unsure what she was going to do. Getting to the Book of Shadows would too long, and she couldn't even guarantee that there would be anything helpful in there. The snowmen bared their teeth and prepared to strike. Small red dots appeared on the snowmen, burning through them and causing water to drip on the carpet. The snowmen looked down, their evil grins turned into surprise before they exploded into icy showers. Piper looked up surprised and then saw Jenna stood in the middle of the piles of ice. Jenna smiled. "Hi mum. Thought I'd pop over just before Christmas and it looks like I was right."  
She smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Merry Christmas."


	2. Children and Stories

**AN: Sorry it's a little later than I intended. Getting ready for Christmas has been manic! I will try and put up a new chapter tomorrow if I have time, which I should when my mum goes off to work so I won't have her nagging me to do some work. If I can get the essay I should be doing planned, then I will get on and write a new chapter. Best Wishes, Kallie x**

* * *

**Christmas in Halliwell Manor 2013**

Chapter 2 – 

Wyatt and Mellie ran and hugged Jenna as Piper stood there, a little unsure what had just happened.  
"Jenna. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until next week."  
Jenna laughed and took a rather awkward step towards Piper. "I just wanted to pop over. I missed you all in honesty and it's very quiet in our house. Reuben's at work and…"  
"You just wanted to be around people?" Piper smiled. "It's alright. You were just in time." Piper picked Mellie up off of Jenna's legs.  
"That was so cool! Jenna, Jenna, do it again!" cried Wyatt, letting go of his sister. He stopped and frowned. "Jenna, why did they explode?"  
"Something I picked up in the future. Inside of accelerating the particles, or trying to melt it, I split the atoms themselves, scattering the snowmen."  
"Really? What was the red light?"  
Jenna smiled. "I forgot you were so sharp. It's some kind of laser I picked up in another world. You're lucky it worked, otherwise we would have been frost chow."  
"Why did Chris's snowflake grow into the snowmen?"  
Jenna rolled her eyes. "What's with all the questions Wy? I don't know, maybe the snow mutated."

Downstairs, the oven beeped. Piper placed Mellie down on the floor and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Jenna looked at her siblings. "Is Chris downstairs?" Mellie and Wyatt nodded.  
"He ran to get help from Mom when the snowmen multiplied. Mom probably told him to stay down there."  
"Alright then, shall we go and get Chris and then, who would like to hear a Christmas story?"  
Wyatt and Mellie cheered. They ran down the stairs and Jenna followed, shaking her head. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang. Jenna went and opened the door to a surprised Paige with the twins Hayley and Willow at her feet and baby Henry Junior in her arms. "Jenna!" Paige hugged her niece with her free arm. "It's so good to see you. I thought we weren't seeing you until Christmas day. How old are you now?"  
"20."  
Paige smiled as she watched her little daughters head into the house. Paige saw light glint off of Jenna's hand and grabbed it. "Jenna! Look at the size of that rock! When did you get married?"  
"Earlier in the year. You were all there of course. We went dress shopping – you, me, mum, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue and Mellie."  
"I bet you looked adorable."  
Jenna blushed slightly. "I've got pictures if you want to see."  
"I'd love to." Paige walked in and shut the front door. "So who was the lucky man? Reuben I bet. You two always seemed perfect for each other."

Jenna laughed and hung Paige's coat up. "Of course it was Reuben. I love him. It's so nice. Of course everyone came over to England and we had a proper big white wedding in a hotel in Devon. There was a beach just below and everyone had a great time. The kids wanted to play on the beach instead of being there for the ceremony. I thought it was really cute."  
Paige giggled. "I bet you would have. You've always loved having the kids around, even though you're the youngest. Would you like to hold Henry?"  
Jenna smiled. "Of course I would. Gosh, he's big for… 8 months, isn't he? He's huge. Mind you he's big in the future like his dad." Jenna balanced baby Henry on her hip and waved a rattle in for him to grab hold of.  
"I bet you can't wait to have children of your own," said Paige, watching her niece with her son.  
Jenna smiled to herself and continued to play with Henry. "Reuben and I have started to talk about it but we just don't think we're ready for children yet."  
"Jenna, you're a natural. You would be a great mom."  
"It's not that. We're just so busy. Reuben's training to be a doctor, and he has his charges. I'm still protector of worlds and I can't just ignore a call for help because I have children to take care of."  
"You'll always have us to help you. Jenna, you're family, a Halliwell. You did keep the name didn't you?"  
Jenna smiled and looked at Paige. "Double barrelled, Halliwell first. I thought I break enough traditions, so I should keep the family name somewhere."  
Chris ran into the room. "Jenna! You said you were gonna tell a story," he stomped, waving his arms around his face angrily.  
Jenna shook her head. "Keep your hair on big brother. Aunty Paige and I were just having a chat. Go and sit down and I'll be in in a minute."  
Chris pouted before running back into the lounge. Paige laughed as she watched her nephew. "He's going to be a handful isn't he."  
"When is he not," replied Jenna, smiling. "Anyway, back to the talk about kids, I know I will have them someday, I just don't know when."  
"I guess knowing the future can have its limits."  
"You're telling me." Jenna shifted Henry and looked towards the lounge. "Anyway, I better get in there and start telling the story else they'll start kicking off."  
Paige smiled. "You're right. Where's Piper?"  
"In the kitchen," called Jenna as she headed into the lounge with baby Henry.

The kids were sat on the carpet all waiting for Jenna to tell her story. Jenna stepped carefully around them and sat on the sofa with Henry, who was gumming away at the rattle.  
"Okay, so many years ago on Christmas Eve, a toymaker made dolls for his grandchildren. Now these dolls didn't look like the dollies you get. These dolls were made of china, were dressed in neat little clothes and had real hair. Their faces were hand painted and exquisitely done; the toymaker spent hours on them. But the favourite doll of his grandchildren was the nutcracker. This nutcracker was a hand-painted soldier which could crack nuts in its mouth. The three grandchildren bickered over the doll and it was broken, his left arm pulled straight from the socket. The youngest, Clara was devastated and cried for hours when her grandfather said they couldn't play with him anymore. That night, Clara snuck out of bed to check on her beloved nutcracker. Just then, as the clock struck midnight, Clara was mixed up in a swirl of magic. Before her very eyes, everything seemed to grow. Really, she shrank until she was as small as the nutcracker. To her surprise an army of mice ran out from a hole in the skirting board and began attacking the nutcracker. To stop the Mouse King from hurting her nutcracker, Clara threw her shoe, hitting him square on the nose. Whilst he was distracted, the nutcracker fought against the mice and drove them back to their hole. Clara helped the nutcracker put his arm back into place and the two of them ran off into a forest. Now this forest was a magical forest, and whilst Clara and the nutcracker were sat under a pine tree, the nutcracker was transformed into a handsome prince."

"Eww it's a girly story," sneered Wyatt, sticking his tongue out. Jenna glared at him and he stopped.  
"The prince thanked Clara for helping him fight the Mouse King and for fixing his arm, allowing him to turn back into a prince. As a thank you, he took her to his kingdom of sweets and a ball was thrown in her honour. Towards the end of the dance, the Mouse King appeared with his army of mice, and with the help of the sugar plum fairy, he was defeated and a new, kinder mouse took the throne, vowing peace between the mice kingdom and the prince's. The prince led Clara outside and took her on a sleigh ride around the kingdom, and as a shadow fell on the land, Clara and the prince were separated. Clara awoke with a start on the cold floor of the kitchen, clutching the newly fixed nutcracker. Everyone was amazed at her story of how the nutcracker was fixed, and a small wooden nutcracker decoration was presented to Clara to hang on the tree so that everyone could share in the magic of Christmas."  
Mellie clapped when Jenna was finished. "That's a lovely story. Is it real?"  
Jenna smiled, a twinkle in her eye as she cradled a sleeping Henry. "In some world it is."


End file.
